Isn't something
by essicaohnsonX
Summary: What if Rose and Adrian never made out and Lissa has been comforting Dimitri way to much? What if it drove Rose to suicide? Two parts both up!
1. Chapter 1

What if Rose and Adrian never made out and Lissa has been comforting Dimitri way to much? What if it drove Rose to suicide?  
>KEY<p>

- just lyrics

*' thoughts and lyrics

* The letters words that are lyrics

* * *

><p>Roses P.O.V<p>

-Please, please forgive me,

I knew what I had to do

-But I won't be home again

And I know they wont care

-Maybe someday you'll look up

I packed my bags, maybe some one will remember

-And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
>and maybe they will will think<p>

*"Isn't something missing?"

-You won't cry for my absence, I know

Yea, wright like they give a shit

*You forgot me long ago.  
>I wrote on the paper<p>

*Am I that unimportant...?  
>A tear drop fell on the paper<p>

*Am I so insignificant...?

Am I a thought in there minds

*Isn't something missing?  
>Maybe they will know Who it is<p>

*Isn't someone missing me?  
>They will know its me...<p>

*Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>I've always been the sacrifice<p>

*You won't try for me, not now.  
>They wont even come to stop me<p>

*Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>Just for Him or Her to love me<p>

*I'm all alone.  
>But they don't<p>

*"Isn't someone missing me?

-Please, please forgive me,  
>I left the note on the bed<p>

-But I won't be home again.  
>I walked out the door<p>

-I know what you do to yourself,  
>I left to where it all started<p>

-I breathe deep and cry out,  
>I left to where I die<p>

-Isn't something missing?  
>To where I should of died<p>

-Isn't someone missing me?"  
>To where I am now<p>

-And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>I stabbed the knife in to me<p>

-Knowing you don't care.  
>Blood poured out<p>

-And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>My eye's slowly closed<p>

-I'll wake without you there,  
>My last look I seen no them<p>

-Isn't something missing?  
>My last thought<p>

*'Isn't something...

* * *

><p>Song Missing by EVANESCENCE<p> 


	2. Authers knote

**AUTHERS KNOTE!**

I want to know if the next chapter should be the same song or a different one, and if so you can pick what song. and thank you who favorite the story or revue.

PICK SONGS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

1 Even in death

2 My immortal

3 Imaginary

4 Hello

5 same song as last chapter, Missing

6 Whisper


	3. The dream

-I'm so tired of being here  
>I went to Roses place,<p>

-Suppressed by all my childish fears  
>Dimitri needed Rose gone to heal<p>

-And if you have to leave  
>I knocked on the door<p>

-I wish that you would just leave

She didn't open the door

-Your presence still lingers here  
>I opened the door with my create card<p>

-And it won't leave me alone

I see the the letter

-These wounds won't seem to heal  
>and I knew she was leaving<p>

-This pain is just too real

and I knew she wasn't coming back

-There's just too much that time cannot erase  
>NO, NO, NO! WHY!<p>

-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>I wanted her gone but I...<p>

-When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>I asked for this, but I want her back! I love her!<p>

-And I held your hand through all of these years  
>She can't leave me! SHE PROMISED!<p>

-But you still have  
>She wont leave me,<p>

-All of me  
>wright?<p>

-You used to captivate me  
>I picked up the letter and read it<p>

-By your resonating light  
>We did that to her...<p>

-Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

The world went black and I passed out

-Your face it haunts

I was stop by Dimitri

-My once pleasant dreams  
>And Adrien, they both looked dead<p>

-Your voice it chased away  
>" Wheres Rose?'<p>

-All the sanity in me

" She is gone'

-These wounds won't seem to heal  
>No I want her back...<p>

-This pain is just too real  
>Rose please come to me one more time<p>

-There's just too much that time cannot erase  
>I was shocked when she appeared and there she was, looking at me<p>

-I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>She cried and waked to me<p>

-But though you're still with me  
>She stroked my check and mouth I'm sorry and faded away and I wake up from the dream<p>

*"I've been alone all along"

... Mom, dad, brother, and now sister they all left me alone

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it's not good, but I just couldnt get a other way to make Rose dead but see Lissa and fit but one other and it would be to long. . And I will maybe turn this into a story after I finsh both of my other storys. One is almost done and the other will take a month or two. So if you will just hang in there till I get them done than thanks. And speaking of thanks, thank you for revuing, and favoriting the story. I thought it would be another song fanfic that didnt have alot of people likeing them.<p> 


End file.
